1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch in which two switching mechanisms are separately put into action by manipulation members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional push-button switch, a plurality of switching mechanisms are each provided with two push buttons. When the first push button is held in a pressed-in position and is to be returned to the original position thereby putting the switching mechanism out of action, a second push button exclusively for the return the switching mechanism is pressed to operate a cancellation plate to remove the first push button from the pressed-in position. If the second push bottom is pressed in as the first remains held in the pressed-in position, the cancellation plate is operated in kinematic conjunction with the second push button to remove the first push button from the pressed-in position, to prevent two switching mechanisms from being simultaneously put into action. However, there is a drawback that a push button required exclusively to return the switching mechanism is needed and may take up a large amount of space. If the push required exclusively to return the switching mechanism were not provided, one of the other push buttons would be always held in the pressed-in position so that all of the switching mechanisms could not be simultaneously put out of action.
To eliminate the drawback, the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 57-99329 (assigned to the present assignee) discloses a switch in which a manipulation member exclusively for return is not needed, it is unlikely that two switching mechanisms would to be simultaneously put into action, and all switching mechanisms can be simultaneously put out of action.